


Our First and Final Night in Insomnia

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Two Immortals [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Betrayal, Boredom, Guilt, Hurt, Love, Lust to love, M/M, Pain, Reason why Cor wasn't at the Citadel the day it fell, Regret, Sex, Sex in the Citadel, Snogging, Swearing, The Night before the Signing, Touching, Treason, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: The night before the signing, Ardyn gets bored and convinces Cor to come to the Citadel for one final night cap before ‘peace’ is achieved between they’re two opposing nations. Against his better judgement Cor agrees and soon wishes he hadn’t.





	Our First and Final Night in Insomnia

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Cor groaned. Who the fuck would be at his door at 9:30pm? His first thought, it was Regis and Clarus. No. They are entertaining the Emperor tonight. Monica maybe? She would have called. A Glaive? Highly unlikely as they were the ones in charge of the Citadel for the reminder of the Empires visit. and Cor was sitting at home doing nothing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Cor was then quick to summon his weapon.

Whoever it was Cor was not going to give them the satisfaction of getting the upper hand. He walked over to the door, with weapon in hand, being as caution as he could. The Marshal had many enemies and on the eve of the peace that Niflheim was promising, he had no doubt one of them would love to pay him a visit. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to see what tomorrow would bring. When he reached the door he took a glance through the peek hole.

_Shit._

The Marshal breathed out with a wave of frustration, getting rid of his weapon quickly, before opening the door and stared coldly at the man standing before him.

“What do you want?”

There was Ardyn Izunia giving him the same cat like smile, as always. The cocky little bastard who had complete screwed him over the other day. Why did the Six hate Cor so much? Ardyn was only here to annoy him. That’s all the man ever did. Wait. How did he even know where he lived?

“Lovely to see you too.” Ardyn’s cheerful voice found its way to Cor’s ears.

The Marshal sighed heavily before moving aside to allow the wine haired man entrance to his flat. There was no point preventing him from coming in, he always fell victim to his requests eventually. As Cor did so, Ardyn’s smile grew wider as he step through the door saying in a hurt tone. “Actually, I came by to see why you are not at the party.” Cor knew he wasn’t actually offend by his absences. Ardyn never got hurt.

“You mean the party you should be attending as the Chancellor of Niflheim.” Cor shut the door behind him and turned to face the man.

“Please, no one is going to notice me missing. I am just a humble politician and that party is a drag. It’s just the Emperor and the King staring dagger at each other. I do love this cease fire.”

“Not missing much then.”

“Not really. But that just begs the question. Why aren’t you and the Crownsguard doing their job, and leaving it to the Glaives?” Ardyn questioned crossing his arms at the younger male. It annoyed Ardyn a little. He didn’t want to come all the way from the Citadel just to find the Marshal. The accused wondered why he had even bothered.

“None of your business.”

Cor sternly stated. Not keeping his eyes off of the wine haired man who had some how manged to find out where he lived, sneak passed the Glavies and left without the Emperor knowing. It impressed the Marshal a little bit. But his frustration over clouded his pride for the man’s stealth abilities.

Ardyn on the other hand just rolled his eyes at the statement Cor made. That fucking rule ruined everything sometimes. He personally didn’t care if he revealed secrets about Niflheim to Cor. But Cor had insisted that they don’t mention work. “That’s right our little agreement. We never talk about work. However, Marshal I am bored. I would love it if you would come back to the Citadel with me.” Ardyn smiled at the smaller man and gave him a mischievous look. He was going to do him at his work, and because Insomnia was to fall tomorrow. Tonight, was the only night he was able to do it.

“Can’t.”

“Why ever not?”

“Work.”

Ardyn rolled his eyes again. This stupid rule was starting to get on his nervous. No matter, Ardyn thought, in less then 24 hours the rule wouldn’t even matter anymore. Ardyn would be free to fuck the Marshal as he pleased. Well, that’s if Cor wanted too. The Immortal Accused was little unsure that this would happen again after the fall of his home and the King.

“You don’t have to tell anyone.” Ardyn smirked hiding his thoughts from the other.

“If I go the Glaives will just ask why I am there.”

“Then say his Highness wants to see you. Honestly, Cor. You know what lying is don’t you?”

Cor had given up telling Ardyn that the correct word was ‘His Majesty’ a long time ago. Ardyn was always one for detail and being specific. But when it came to Regis or the Lucis Caelum line, the man outright refused to knowledge the King’s official titled. It was to mock him, Cor knew that, but no matter how hard he tried to drill it into his head. Ardyn just refused. Sighing to himself Cor shook his head and questioned the Chancellor. “The Citadel. Why there?”

“Because my dear Marshal. I want to have sex with you at your work. It’s only fair, considering we do it that mine. In fact, we do it at mine most of the time.” Ardyn smiled walking closer to the Marshal.

“Fine.”

Cor responding a little too quickly. What the hell was this Niff doing to him? Usually, when Ardyn asked for a request like that it would take him at least 30 minutes for Cor to agree. But this time, the wine haired man didn’t need to try. Cor shook his head at himself and thought: _this man is going to be the death of me._

XV

As the Marshal only lived a few blocks away from the Citadel it didn’t take them very long to get there. No surprise, the Glaives were manning the gates that lead into the Citadel. Cor knew this would happen. Then it dawned on him. The Glaives would not willing allow the Chancellor out of the Citadel and allow him to walk around Insomnia. How on earth did he manged to get passed them without any resistance? Ardyn didn’t mention that he was met with any. Still anyone would notice the Flamboyant Chancellor with his unique wild wine hair, his massive coat, and his fedora hat. There was no way that he would have been able to get passed them.

The Marshal shook his head again. Why was he even doing this?

He had no clue. But what he was sure of was that he was not allowed to be seen with said Chancellor. That would be very bad… very bad indeed. Cor then turned to the Chancellor and outstretched his hand in front of him.  

“You go first.” Cor said bluntly.

“Oh, you’re such a gentleman.” Ardyn beamed as he walked ahead and approached the Glaives. When he was in sight of the two men, standing outside the gates, they looked confused. But they didn’t move and just looked at Ardyn until he spoke. “Good evening gentleman.”

“Chancellor.” Glaives both said standing to attention and allowed the man through. In response Ardyn tipped his hat to the pair and continued to walk through the gates with no resistance what so ever.

Cor raised an eye brow.

These Glavies were hopeless. If he was guarding the Citadel, like he should have been, there would have been no way the Chancellor would be able to walk in like he owed the place. He would have to talk to Regis on the discipline of the Glaives after the Empire had left Insomnia. Leaving a 5 minute gap after Ardyn went through. Cor made his move. He took in a deep breath and approached the Glaives. He kept is stern facial expressions so that he would not arose any suspicion. What the hell. He was technically in charge of the Glaives. The only other people that held more power then he had was Regis, Clarus, Noctis. Then he was spotted and almost instantly the Glavies stood up in attention and moved inwards towards the centre of the gates so that the Marshal could not pass.

Typically.

“Marshal? Sir, excuse me, why are you here? His Majesty instructed you to watch the citizens.” One of the Glaives said. Cor thought for a second, he was either very stupid or very brave blocking his entrance. Why the hell allow Ardyn in so freely and not him. It was odd.

The Marshal in response crossed his arms over his chest and grunted out a long and heavy sigh. All of this just to have sex. Fucking Ardyn. He shook his head at himself before replying in a rather belittling manner. “Well, his Majesty asked me to come and see him after the party had died down. Allow me to pass.”

“Certainty sir.”

Both the Glavies then moved out the way before allowing him to pass. Cor felt a headache coming on and walked towards the Citadel. Ardyn, on the other hand had not taken his delay as a sign of he didn’t want to get caught because he was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. The Chancellor smiled as he saw the frustration on Cor’s face as he ascended to the top of the steps. He didn’t care if they got caught. He enjoyed every moment he got to annoy the younger of the two. Plus, if they got caught now it really didn’t matter. Cor would lose his job tomorrow anyway, so being a adventurous was worth it. Just to add fuel to the fire a little. Ardyn raised his voice a louder then normal as Cor approached him.

“See lying isn’t that bad.”

The Marshal glared at him with daggers.

“Shut up.” Was all he said before walking into the Citadel with the Chancellor very close behind him. Every now and then Cor would feeling one of Ardyn’s hand brush against his lower back and his arse.

Fucking troll.

Both Cor and Ardyn walked through the building with little to no interruptions. The Citadel was surprisingly quiet, considering they were hosting the Niflheim Empire. Maybe they were still on the roof? But that didn’t explain why the Glavies weren’t patrolling every corridor. If Cor was in charge. Like he should have been. No, corridor would be left unattended. Stupid glaives. They never got the job done better than the Crownsguard. He wasn’t here for that though. He was here because the Chancellor asked him to be. Gods knew why he agreed? Or why he even listened the Chancellor.

Somehow, unbeknown to Cor, Ardyn knew his way around the Citadel. After they reached the first set of stairs, Ardyn pushed in front of the Marshal and began to lead the way.  He also started to grab the Marshal arm to pull him along. Cor kept on jerking his arm away from his reach gritted his teeth at him. The Chancellor kept ignored the protest form the younger man as they made it to the corridor where the Chancellor was sleeping for the night. Ardyn pushed opened the door, and like the proper gentleman he was, bowed and allowed the Marshal to step in first.

Cor narrow his eyes at him and flicked the hat off Ardyn’s head before walking into the room. A smile then grew on his face when he heard Ardyn swear at him from behind. No one was allowed to touch his hat. Not even Cor the Immortal. The Marshal walked over to the foot of the bed and glared around the room. The smile on Cor’s face soon faded as he realised what room he was in.

He then turned around to face the Chancellor who looked displeased. All because Cor had hit his hat off his head. The door was already closed. Ardyn then very carefully placed his precious hat on the side and walked over to the Marshal with a smirk on his face. Cor felt a little uncomfortable, knowing full well Ardyn was going to make him pay for that. But instead of stepping back he allowed Ardyn to approach him. As the Chancellor did so, he carelessly slid his coat off from his shoulders and allowed it to fall on the floor. When he reached the Marshal, he smiled placing a hand on Cor’s chest.

“How did you, mange this? You got one of the grandest rooms in the Citadel.” Cor eyed the hand on his chest briefly, before looking back at the man in front of him.

“Oh, when you are the Chancellor there are many benefits. Including, be able to convince the Marshal of His Royal Majesty Crownsguard to come back to said room with him.”

“Don’t push your luck Ardyn.”

“Ha. I would never do that to you my dear.” Ardyn then pushed him to the bed and before Cor could react Ardyn had already pounced on him. Trapping his body in a cage and smirking at him with lust and passion in his eyes. “You see my lovely Cor Leonis I always get what I want. And right now, I. Want. To. Fuck. You.”

“Shut up and do it then.”

“Is that an order?”

Cor then wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled the Chancellor into a hard kiss as Cor lifted his own body up in case Ardyn resisted. Ardyn didn’t. He wanted Cor as bad as Cor wanted him. Cor started to tug at the wine-coloured hair of his lover, forcing the elder of the pair to deepen the kiss with every rough tug Ardyn allowed him to execute. Not caring if he hurt Ardyn he continued to pull at the wild mane harshly. He needed him. Just like a few days ago. But this time Cor was getting what he wanted.

So was the Chancellor of Niflheim.

Ardyn placed a strong hand on Cor’s hip as he began to force his tongue down the Marshal’s throat, making the younger man moan into the kiss and allowed Ardyn all the entrance he required. The Chancellor’s hot tongue completely violated Cor’s mouth as he covered very single inch of it passionately. Cor didn’t even try to fight for dominance he wasn’t going to win. He never did when it came to Ardyn. So why bother. All he did was pull the man closer to him and wrapped one leg around the Chancellors leg. Making their bodies model together in a tight embrace.

Ardyn smiled removing his tongue, much to Cor’s dismay and starting kissing and biting at his neck. Cor moaned at the sudden action and titled his head so that Ardyn could get better access to his skin.

“Whatever would your King say if he saw you like this Marshal?” Ardyn smiled between rough and sharp kisses he placed on Cor. Purposely leaving marks with his teeth as he did so.

“Tell me my love. What would he do?” Ardyn repeated taking the hand that was placed on Cor’s hip and moving it down into Cor's trousers and his underwear. Until he reached the spot that would drive Cor nuts if he touched it.

“Shut up!” Cor shouted feeling his cock harden.

“Tell me Cor.” Ardyn said grabbing his cock as tight as he could, forcing Cor to let out a large and heavy moan.

“I don’t give fuck what he would do.” Cor gritting his teeth together, barely able to spit the words out of his mouth. To lost in the hand that was currently wrapped around his growing member and that warm fresh breath, gliding down his neck. It took all the strength Cor had not to scream the words out.

“That’s the answer I was looking for.” Ardyn smiled before taking his hand away from Cor’s harden penis and pulling down his trousers and underwear with both of his hands. Cor in turned pulled at the Chancellor’s shirt, undoing the front and taking off the red scarf he still had on.

Why did Ardyn wear so many clothes? Cor never understood. All he wanted to do was to take them off from his lovers body and proceed with the dangerous and rather stupid activity the pair and been doing for 5 years.

“Easy now my love.” Ardyn caught his hands before he ripped his clothes. He smiled at Cor before helping him, very carefully to, take off his shirt leaving him bare chested. Cor in turn place his hands on the Chancellor chest and rested his fingers on his scares. The five that were engraved where his heart was. He asked him once how that had happened. He got no reply, other then the fact Ardyn was lucky. The younger man then locked his blue eyes with the gold ones. He then leant up and caught his lips with the other softly before resting his forehead against the man’s.  

“Tell me. How did that happen?” His hand never left the spot with all the scares. Just to makes sure Ardyn knew what he meant.

“Darling, you don’t want to hear that.”

“I do. I really do.” Cor stated placing soft kissing on his lips again. “Please tell me…”

“Oh my dear Cor Leonis… do not trouble you self with that.” Ardyn smiled unbuttoning the others shirt and slowly taking it off of his shoulders leaving the other completely naked underneath him. “wouldn’t you much rather relax then listen to that story.”

Ardyn then pushed Cor lightly back on the bed and left a trial of soft and slow kisses down his neck all the way down to his stomach. Cor relaxed into the action especially when Ardyn gently wrapped one of his hand around his neck forcing Cor to remain still as the other ran his tongue and lips down his body. The Marshal in turn placed one of his hand on Ardyn head and began to gentle stroke it. He could feel himself getting warmer as Ardyn got closer and closer to his hips, still keeping a steady pace as he kissed him.

“I want to though.” Cor trying his hardest to look down at Ardyn. Suddenly the wine haired man stopped and let go of throat so he could properly look at him. When their eyes connected, Cor continued to speak in a low manner. “I want to know.”

Ardyn then crawled his way back to his face and kissed him again. “Why?”

“… because… I… do.” Cor said before he let out a moan. Ardyn was gridding their hips together.

“My darling… I will tell you one day. But for now, let’s have some fun.”

XV

Ardyn forced Cor up against the wall watched as Cor’s back stung in pain by the sudden shock of the impact. The Marshal legs were wrapped around the elder’s hips, whereas his hands were digging into Ardyn’s back.

“I am going to fuck the living day lights out you.” Ardyn smiled darkly.

“Are you going to keep talking about it or do it.”

Before he knew it Ardyn had forced himself into Cor’s entrance making Cor throw his head back in both pain and pleasure.

Ardyn’s facial expression then grew wider before he bit down hard on Cor’s neck. “Oh, my darling, you know better then to challenge me.”

XV

The unmistakeable tap of a cane hummed through the hallways of the Citadel. Today had been a long day. Not only did Regis have to deal with the Emperor, the Niffs and the council. He had to deal with his constant worry that Noctis might not be safe. No, he was being silly of course he was. He had his friends, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus. This night might be his last night on this planet, but he knew it was not his son;s. He could take some comfort in that.

Some…

“You alright Reggie?” Clarus voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Clarus, who hadn’t left his side since the arrival of the Empire, warmed the old King’s heart. They made each other smile on bad days, and reassured one another the importance of task the that they're children were on. They weren’t just King and Shield. They hadn’t been since Iris 2nd birthday. The fact Regis knew if they fell, they fall together made him relax more. He couldn’t bare to be without his long time friend and lover when they passed. He didn’t really want to think about that though.

“As soon as this treaty is signed I will be.” Regis responded smiling at his closest friend, still walking through the darken hallways. Lucky for them everyone who was remotely important had gone to bed just under half an hour ago. So, speaking about the treaty wasn’t too much of a risk. Plus, they were walking down the hall they had placed the Chancellor in, and he decided to retired well over 2 hours ago. Regis didn’t fault the man. How he wished went to his own bed over 5 hours ago, great minds think alike.

“Not long now. Then you can rest.” Clarus said linking one of his arms with the Kings trying his best to comfort him.

“We can all rest.” Regis smiled and allowed Clarus to help him walk. Not only had the king been stressed. But the weight of the Crystal was taking it’s tole today and his leg was throbbing with pain. Regis found himself relying on Clarus for support more and more as the years grow longer. Clarus didn’t mind though.

“FUCK!”

Both Regis and Clarus stopped.

What was that? They looked at each other first. They knew who that voice belonged to. That sounded like Cor’s voice. They could both tell what the other was thinking and turned simulations to look at where the noise had come from. Silence thickened as they remembered what hallway they were in. The Chancellor’s. The two men just stared at the door with confusion and dread in their stomach. Neither of them wanted to speak. Neither of them wanted to know what was going on. The King and the Shield were… they didn’t even know how to feel. That couldn’t be Cor. He wasn’t that stupid.

After 20 seconds or so Clarus finally decided to speak.

“Wha-?”

“Shh, shh.” Regis hushed him. Worry and dread filled the King’s mind. He needed to think. What was going on?

XV

“What’s wrong Cor? Too much for you?”

“Shut up.” Cor grunted as Ardyn repeatedly thrusted into him, up against the wall. “Ardyn… harder.” Cor breathed out.

Ardyn developed and very wide smirk on his face as he thrusted in to him a little harder. But not enough to ease the Marshal’s expectations. “Sorry, what was that? Didn’t quite hear you. Maybe a little louder my dear.”

“FUCK ME HARDER!!!”

That was definitely Cor’s voice.

Both Regis and Clarus remained silent. Fear and betrayal filled both of their hearts and minds upon realising it was actually the Marshal voice. The Marshal who was current in the same room as the Chancellor of Niflheim. What in the world was Cor thinking? What- How- Why- When-. Millions of questions were spinning in both of the Shields and King’s head. He wouldn’t do that surely? He wouldn’t be that stupid and that careless? He would have been 30 years ago, but now. He was better then this.

“Regis…”

“What the hell has he gone and done?” barely spoke out of shock and disbelief of his friends actions. One of his closest friends. A man he considers a brother would do this to him. To him and Clarus. To his country. To everything the 3 had built their lives on. Cor was willing throwing that away for what? Regis finally turned to face Clarus. Anger masked his face and his eyes were lite with fury. “We are staying here. Cor is going to explain this.”

“Can we at least move further away from the room.”

“Definitely.”

XV

After about half an hour the door opened, making both Regis and Clarus looked in the direction of the door, but no one emerged. Only voices flooded out of that dark room and into the silent hallway where the King and Shield stood. Hoping that they had got it wrong. That it wasn’t going to be Cor.

They were fools to try and believe that.

“Ardyn get off me.”

“Sure, you don’t want to stay my darling?”

“Not even supposed to be here.”

“Then stay silly.”

“No.”

“Alright then my dear Leonis. See you later.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Cor walked out backwards out of the door. Well, stumbled out as the Chancellor had pushed his chest forcing Cor to fall out of the room. He kept his footing and still kept his gaze upon the room he had just been so rudely pushed out of. To his dismay he didn’t even notice the King or the Shield present. Looking at him with nothing but betrayal, worry and disappointment.  

“Ta, ta love.” Ardyn smiled before closing the door.

“Huh. Ta, ta love.” Cor repeated the words to himself and turned to leave, and he soon wished he hadn’t.

Standing right there was the two people he desperately wanted to keep this from. Cor gulped at the realisation he had just been caught and he felt a deep dark pit engulf his stomach. It took all the strength Cor had not to show any emotion and hold back a gasp. Both Regis and Clarus standing there with stern expression on they’re faces. _Shit._ Was all Cor could think, and if he had dared spoke, that would be what escaped from his mouth. Cor could feel his palms getting sweating being under they're gaze. The look of disappointment and betrayal in both their eyes. Cor wanted to buried his head in the sand. But instead bowing his head was the only thing he could do in that moment. Why the fucking hell did he agree to come to the Citadel? Now, this was all going to end in flames.

“Come with me.”

Regis stated turning around and walking off, to only what Cor assumed to be Regis private living space. Clarus shook his head and followed close behind Regis. He never did that he always waited for Cor to start walking before following they're friend. Cor understand why though. The trust between the two had gone. There was no way he was going to rebuild it. Cor let out a sigh of regret and followed the pair with his head hung low.

Ardyn quietly opened the door when Cor starting walking. When all three of them were out of sight and hearing range from the Chancellor’s room he let out a small chuckle. Oh, he did love it when things went his way. At least it meant Cor wouldn’t be anywhere near the Citadel tomorrow. Ardyn would have to deal with a very angry Marshal in a few days’ time, but it was worth it. Even if it meant Ardyn had to work hard to get Cor to come around to his way of thinking. It would be a challenge. However, Ardyn was ready for that. So, what if Ardyn was mildly responsible for his friend’s death tomorrow? The Immortal Accused was convinced that he could win the Marshal back.

XV

“Sit down.” Regis said in a very low and unforgiving voice. Not many people had experience the anger of the King. The very unlucky few never wanted to be the receiving end of it. Cor had never once in his life been at the end of that, but he had witness it. He knew what was coming. He was so thankful that he had.

Cor did what he was told and sat down opposite both Regis and Clarus who were occupying the other sofa in Regis' room. He placed his hands on his knees and waited for the onslaught.

“Why?” Regis asked with venom dripping from his mouth.

Uncomfortable silence followed. Cor knew that Regis and Clarus either saw him as a stupid horny teenager again, or a man who had possibly committed treason and was currently shagging the Chancellor of Niflheim. Neither of the were true, well not completely true. He would never betray the country and the King who he had sworn his life to protect. Right now, Regis was not talking to him as a friend. He was talking to him as his King.  

It left Cor speechless really. He didn’t know how to explain that question. Because it’s fun? That would only cause both the two men to grow even more furious with him.

“I haven’t told him anything.”

“I am sorry? That’s not what I asked you.”

“I don’t know.”

Cor soon regretted those words, as they only made Regis angrier. “You don’t know! You don’t know why you were having sex with the Chancellor of Niflheim in my house! I am your King! Do not think for one second that you, being one of my closest friends, gives you any right to lie to me.”

“Cor. Be honest. How long has this been going on for?” Clarus finally got a word in.

All three of them were brothers. But it had become clear, since Cor was 13 that Clarus and Cor got on better. Whenever, Cor got caught out on something stupid and dangerous it was always Clarus who could sort him out.

“5 years.” Cor said in a low and guilty voice.

Regis took in a very long, loud and deep breath in. Trying his hardest not to lose all of his composure. All those missions to infiltrate Niflheim bases and gain information, he was really messing around with the enemy. If Regis wasn’t so angry, he would actually be worried for Cor’s safety.

Clarus shook his head.“You do realise this is treason right. If you have ever said anythi-”

“I haven’t told him anything. I swear to you both on my life. I have never spoken about work at all.”

“Then did he give you information? Because if you have with held vital information that is also treason. I do not want to be the one to cast you out. You are my friend and this…” Regis couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“I haven’t. He didn’t tell me anything either. It was an agreement. We don’t talk about work.”

Regis couldn’t believe this. He could not fucking believe it. They had an agreement? It made Regis' anger grow more. Regis cleared his throat and started speaking in a very aggressive and unforgiving tone. “Then why the hell are you in the Citadel? I gave you strict instruction to protect the city and not to come anywhere near here. The glaives are handling it. Still you disobey a direct order from your King. To what? You have sex with the fucking enemy!” Regis was screaming by the end of this sentence and without realising it, he had risen from his chair.

“Regis sit down. Your leg.” Clarus order trying his hardest to calm him down.

Regis completely ignored him. He was too worried and angry to listen to reason. Cor was his baby brother. He had scare him half to death too many times and now he had betrayed him. It was the last straw. The King then breathed in. Just as before, spoke to the Marshal in an unforgiving manner.

“Please tell me you didn’t do that when we were discussing the terms of the treaty.”

“We didn’t have sex.”

“Fucking hell Cor.” Clarus put one of his hands on his face and shook his head in disappointment.

“You stupid, stupid boy. Do you have any idea what you will stunt here tonight could cost us Cor? It could cost us the cease fire. They are all here. The Emperor and his men. Do you really think for one second, that they wouldn’t turn on us if they found out! The Chancellor would be accused of treason and we would all be killed. You, stupid boy.”  Regis went back to full on screaming at the Marshal.

Those words cut through Cor like a knife. Regis hadn’t called him a boy since before his father died. It was a sign of trust between the pair. It proved to Cor, despite Cor being 17 years old Regis trusted him. Now, just by using that word, he could tell that trust was fading. If not gone. Completely. The King then sat down realising that shouting at the Marshal and the power of the Crystal was putting too much of a strain on himself. Then the room fell silent. No one knew what to say.

Cor was riddle with guilt. Clarus thoughts were clouded with disappointment and Regis was consumed by rage. It was heart breaking to see. A friendship that had lasted over 30 years was slowly breaking down. And it was all the Marshal fault.

“I am sorry.” Cor said quietly breaking the tension between the three.

The King then rose from his chair again. This time, not because he was angry. This time he wanted to show Cor he was the one in charge he had the authority and he was not going to be messed around any longer. Regis sigh softly and then cleared his throat.

“Do you really expect me to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth Major.”

Cor finally snapped his head up at that. Regis just… did he just de-rank him. There on the spot. Cor kept his mouth closed unable to say a word.

“Now. I am going to ask you one question. If you decided to answer truthfully, I will decide whether you will continue to serve this family or not. Yes Cor, Clarus counts. Along with the Crownsguard and the rest of Lucis. We are your family and I am disappointed in you. Very Disappointed. You better decide very quickly if you want to tell me the truth.” 

“It is in your best interested Major.” Clarus nodded in agreement with the King.

“5 years is a very long time Cor. So answer me this. Are you in love with the Chancellor? Please take as long as you need to answer me, with the truth.”

Love?

No of course he didn’t love the Chancellor. The man who would manipulate everyone and got them all to bend to his every will. The man who didn’t give a toss what anyone else but himself thought. The only man that would laugh at other's public humiliation. A man who thought too highly of himself. A man who enjoyed inflicting pain on others. A man who… despite everything…

…found time for him.

After all these years, Ardyn found time for Cor. Regis and Clarus being in their positions of power didn’t. Even when they did it was only ever to talk about work, or how their children were training. If Cor was honest, all three of them had not had chance to sit down and have a proper chat in years. The war of Niflheim had overshadowed that. Cor understood, he completely understood. He was after all a military man and had always been. But the Chancellor. Despite being the second most powerful figure in the Empire found time for him. Did he care? Was it just because he wanted information.

But it was never like that. Even at the beginning it was never like that. Ardyn never pushed for information, he was the one to convince Cor they could sleep together if they didn’t talk about work. Did Cor love Ardyn? If he did, did Ardyn feel the same way? The Chancellor and the Marshal, their relationship was complicated. Cor never really thought about if he loved him or not.

Cor didn’t really show any feelings. He loved Regis and Clarus, they were his brothers. But romantically, Cor only did things out of lust and want. Not because he loved someone enough to care what they were feeling or how they acted towards him.

But he did care.

Sitting there under his King’s watch he realised that he cared what Ardyn thought about him. He cared that Ardyn risked everything coming to get him from his flat tonight. He did care that when he broke into a Niflheim base, it was Ardyn who found him. He cared that maybe saying things at the wrong time would hurt the Chancellor. He cared that Ardyn could be fucking someone else. That thought made his heart hurt a little. Was he? Why should Cor care if he did or not? But he did. He really did. He cared… He cared about Ardyn Izunia unlike he had ever cared about anyone else.

Regis stared at him coldly. Cor had already ruined his career and the trust between the two was breaking. There was not point lying to his friend any longer. There was no point lying to himself. He did love the Chancellor of Niflheim and lying was not going to change that factor.

“…I…I. I think so. Yes.”

“Major Cor Leonis. Until the signing has been complete you are not to enter the Citadel under any circumstances. You are to remain at your post and look after the citizens of Insomnia and see that no harm come to them. Then after that has been completed. You are to leave Insomnia straight away and find the Prince. From there you will ensure that he completes his calling. Do you understand me? I do not want to see you in this Citadel for the reminder of the Empires visit.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” 

“Clarus?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“I do not condone the Emperor’s rule over his country, or the ludicrous policies that he has in place. But in future, we will take a leaf out of his book and make a new rule. The reigning Monarchy of Lucis will know all private affairs that the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive. I do not want a repeat of this.” 

“It shall be so your Majesty.” Clarus nodded.

He knew Regis was angry with Cor. But could they really be? Cor had fallen in love. Yes, it was with the worse person imaginable, but he was still in love. If Regis and Clarus were both honest it was they’re fault. They had know for a couple of mouths now that Cor had been involved with someone. They both kept on encouraging him to go for it. To not allow his work or his own personal feelings get in the way of being with someone he might actually have feelings for. Clarus knew, Regis was thinking the same. They just wished they knew who it was before encouraging the Marshal.

Cor’s voice then filled the air again pulling both the older men from they’re thoughts.

“Your Majesty. Please, may I say something?”

“Is it going to waste my time? Because Major, I have had more then my fair share from you today.”

“Not at all… Sir.”

“Continue then.”

“I am truly sorry I didn’t tell you. I never wanted to be a disappointment or disrespectful to you, Clarus, or Lucis in anyway. It was stupid of me to ever thing I could keep it a secret, when I knew full well the danger and the consequences of my actions. I am truly sorry for betraying you, Clarus and Lucis. Could you ever forgive me?”

Regis let out a huge sigh. This was not how he wanted to spend his last night on this earth. Aruging with his best friend who to not have sex with. It took both King and Shield back to when Cor was a 15. Apparently, 30 years and not changed him in the slightest.

“Regis be careful what you say next.” Clarus warned pulling on Regis’ arm so he would actually listen to him.

Regis nodded and this time spoke carefully and softly. “Cor… I will not pretend I am not furious with your behaviour. I understand that you can’t help how you feel nor can I tell you what to do in your spare time. However, he is the enemy and if I was my father you would out of here faster than you could say ‘The Six.’ Lucky for you am I nothing like that nasty piece of work. Of course, I forgive you Cor. You are one of my closest friends and I do not want this...” Regis wanted to say last memory of him. Shouting in his face. Calling him every name under the sun. He wanted Cor to remember him as they were friends. No, brothers. But he couldn’t say that. Cor was not allowed to know what would happen tomorrow. “… to come between that. Please, just prove to me I can trust you again. Do as I ask and protect both the people of Lucis and the Prince.”

“Thank you, Regis. I will do that. I promise.”

“Now leave.”

Cor stood up and bowed to his King and Lord Shield before exiting the room. He fucked up he was well aware of that factor. But Regis and Clarus were willing to forgive him. He could still make this right. He could still do as Regis asked. He would after all, despite finally admitting to himself he was in love with the Chancellor of Niflheim. Regis and Clarus always came first. Always.

When the door clicked shut Regis finally sat down and buried his face in his hands. He was exhausted, and tomorrow would be the end. Finally, the end. But guilt clouded his mind. They didn’t tell Cor. They couldn’t tell Cor. That they were both going to die tomorrow. At least one good thing came out of that. Cor wouldn’t be anywhere near the Citadel and he could continue to protect and guide they’re children when they no longer could.

Clarus then rest his face in the King’s shoulder and kissed it lightly. He placed his hand on his back and gentle began to rub it, in an attempt to get rid of the stress and the emotions going through his lovers head.

“You did the right thing Regis. Whatever happens tomorrow you don’t want to leave things on bad terms with him. However, de-ranking him was a little harsh.”

The King lifted his head from his hands and nodded in agreement. He laid into Clarus arms and allowed his Shield to give him comfort. They did the right thing. They only prayed Cor was not stupid enough to come to the Citadel tomorrow.

“You are probably right. I will text him and tell him he is still Marshal. At least the shock of that got him more then us finding out.”

 

_Regis: Marshal,_

_Sorry about losing my temper earlier. Clarus and I still love you. And make sure you do your job properly this time._

Cor smiled softly to himself. He knew he was angry at him still. But at least he was still able to trust him. Giving him back the title of Marshal and using first names was a sign of that. Thank the Six.

 

_Cor: Thank you, Regis. I promise not to disappoint._

_I love you both too._

XV

That was the last thing the three said to each other.


End file.
